The new sherif in town
by Walrusguy
Summary: Mathew Turner has just been reassigned from the quiet area of Alpine County to the busy city of Zootopia. There he is attacked and injured while solving a case. He will also see some old faces some friends and some foes. Then he still must face his revived past. (2 years after the movie)
1. The new officer

"Officer Turner please meat me in my office after briefing. In later news we also wish you a happy birthday." A elephant said gesturing with his trunk at a grey wolf sitting next to a larger tiger.

"Yes sir, thanks by the way and it's also my five year anniversary on the force." Was the reply that came with a smile.

"Oh yes how could we forget, especially after last year's fiasco. That was even on this very day when that one man ran up to you in the middle of the ceremony after you finished solving the killing of three mammals! The nerve of the man that was able to sneak that night howler dart in and injected it into you before he ran! Still can't believe you shot yourself with the elephant tranquilizer you had in case things went to shits!" The chief practically shouted trying not to bust out laughing as he reminisced over the image of half the office pilling up on a large mound to stop the assailant.

"That wasn't quite pleasant especially the feeling of my body burning on the inside out. But a strong will can do tremendous feats." The wolf replied getting looks of concern from coworkers.

"Okay then other than this the rest of you those who did yesterday's paperwork you and your partner are in the field the same is vise versa to those who were in the field. Okay then let's get this done." Was the chief's words as he finished up.

As everyone cleared out the chief and officer Turner walked to his office. After closing the door Turner took a seat opposite his higher up. There was a look of unhappiness on his face as he took his cap off. Sighing he slapped a yellowish folder with his picture on the cover.

"Look Mathew this was not a happy decision to make but you might like the change of pace since you hate the jobs of a desk jockey. So you have been reassigned to the big city Zootopia. They personally asked for you there by the end of the month. I know you will make quite the name there for yourself." The chief said with a sad smile. "

"I'll do my best but one thing today is the twentieth." Matthew said with a questionable smile.

"That's right so get your grey tail out of my office pack your things and make me and the boys proud to call you brother." The chief said resting his trunk on Mathew's shoulder.

As Mathew opened the door and went down to the main lobby he saw a huge banner reading " Good Luck Mathew!" And everyone in the department standing there on the verge of tears.

"Thanks everyone." Mathew said as he walked over.

The group exchanged a number of "this won't be the same without you." And "we will miss you" or the occasional "see you later."

After shaking hands or giving hugs Mathew open the door and left the department. Walking down 3rd Avenue for the last time made Matthew think of all the times he hated walking down this road. Finally as he approached The apartment where he lived here open the door and stared up and around the lobby for the lot from one last time. He told Mary the old sheep sitting behind the counter that he was going to leave and this was the last hours he'll spend here. She agreed and told him that to finish paying off the rest the money he owed for rent and he was free to go. Matthew thank her and walked up the stairs to his apartment on the third floor. As he entered the apartment he grabbed his backpack which he normally use to transport most of the shopping back to the apartment and filled it with his clothes money and other necessary items he needed to take with him. He also peaked his tablet and cop uniforms he didn't need into a suitcase. And finally packed the rest of his belongings which included paintball gun, C 02, canisters paintballs, pocket knives , the suit case, and two Bowe knives into a large black chest with his name spray painted in bold orange letters across the top. Grabbing the money he owed to Mary and gave it to her at the front desk before heading off to The train depot to catch the first ride to Zootopia. He bought his ticket at the booth and the train came soon after.

He boarded this train at 4:30 in the a pulled away saw most of his colleagues standing on the platform waving most waving around there handkerchief some caps to offer to wish him safe voyage.10 minutes later they were out of you Matthew heartbroken by this decide to sleep it off. The schedule said that let the train would reach Zootopia in two hours so he set his phone to a alarm clock for only one hour. He took his nap and in what seemed like minutes. He woke to the alarm shrieking at him to wake. There was then one hour left in his travels. Which give him time to wash up before he got off. Around this time he thought about all the times he had fun at his previous job at Alpine County. All those paintball games he had with his colleagues after work. He finished reminiscing he saw that there were twenty minutes left on his travels so he decided to brush his fur.

The next twenty minutes wasn't exiting but the moment he got to the station he put the backpack on his stomach and heaved the chest over his shoulders. There were a pair of officers already on the platform. The moment he saw them he walked up to them. They were of course the most famous officers in the city. They were none other than Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. He walked over and introduced himself.

"Hello there officers. I'm the new officer from Alpine County Mathew Turner. Glad to make your acquaintance." He spoke as he greeted the pair.

"Hey buddy you ok with that load on you?" Nick asked looking concerned.

"Not really can you take the bag I can carry this." Mathew said putting down the large container and sitting down on it.

"Sure thing!" Judy said grabbing the bag but struggling with it.

"Hey whiskers lay down with it on then roll to your stomach then push yourself up." Mathew said instructing how to easily put it on. Judy did as told and it was much easier.

"Thanks O'Grey one." Nick said chuckling.

Mathew laughed a bit at the name. "Well break is over better get moving. They told me that my apartment is next to yours Judy." Mathew said heaving the box back on his back with the help of Nick who was struggling to do just that. But it was soon on his back with Mathew stumbling forward. With Judy leading the way they were able to make it there before dark. But not without some stares from other mammals who saw his field uniform.

"Alright guys final destination how about I take you out for some dinner?" Mathew offered as he dropped his trunk opening it to retrieve his cash box. While digging through it the partners were discussing whether or not they should go. Then after a minute or two the steel can was finally dug out. "How's a bit of Italian food sound? I saw a place about twenty minutes away." Mathew said looking over his shoulder. The rumbling of their stomachs convinced him that it was a good idea. "Looks like we've got some takers!" Was the reply from the wolf.

"Yup the stomach knows what it wants more than the animal." Was Judy's reply

Grabbing his wallet Mathew walked out with the partners in toe. Along the way there were some small rule breakers but the cops didn't do anything much to the annoyance of Juddy. They got to the restaurant at nearly seven O'clock.

As Mathew looked down at his companions he noticed that they were still in uniform. But he was the same so there were no problems that should be called right? That assumption was tossed when Nick and Judy saw their boss. A rather large Cape buffalo.

"That's chief Bozo right?" Mathew asked with all seriousness only to hear snickering.

"Chief Bogo is his name." Judy said.

"Right chief Pogo." Was the reply from Nick this time.

"Guys please stop." Judy groaned. The boys just shared a laugh.

"Hello my friends follow me to your seats." A Grey Wolf said as he padded over slightly huffing.

"Thanks Mario. Man it has been some time hasn't it?" Mathew said clapping the second wolf on the back.

"Wait is that you Mathew it's been way to long and it looks to me like you accomplished your dreams of becoming a cop. But what are you doing out here?" Mario asked looking skeptical.

"Been transferred. Man training was the easiest thing I had to do with the force. Nobody ever said I would have to shoot a tranquilizer into my foot!" Mathew said giving a laugh.

"Why would you do that!" Mario asked as he sat them down and handed out menus.

"Some bear ran up after I finish my speech and stabbed me with a vile of night howler shit. So to keep myself from butchering someone who I work with I weighed my options and defused the situation." Mathew explained laughing at his new friends' expressions.

"So what was it like to face those animalistic urges for the first time?" Nick asked wondering how it would have went down hadn't he switched out the darts.

"Like being burned inside out and only wanting to kill. Then I felt like I was facing nothing but pain but still had control so to stop what is to come I shot myself in the foot which stung a bit but then I felt nothing." Mathew explained dead serious.

"Well damn buddy I should not have asked." Nick said felling bad.

"All well it ends well." Mathew said with a shrug. "Anyway Mario I would like a water and some of your spaghetti with sauce with the parmesan cheese on the side." Mathew said giving his order.

"I would like the chef salad. And carrot juice." Judy said handing back her menu.

"For me lemonade and a calzone." Nick said handing over his menu.

"Alright guys I will have those up in a jiffy." Mario said dashing off.

He returned in a minute with the drinks.

"Hey how was your training camp when you signed up?" Mathew said.

"Really unfair if you didn't see the opportunity to go around the obstacle not charge straight forward." Judy answered remembering how everything was fitted for large animals.

"Same." Was Nicks answer.

"Being in the middle I saw obstacle and opportunities. In the dash I was on all fours which made me faster than a cheetah girl! The ice wall I used my claws. For hand to hand I used my tail to distract my opponents. All in all I used God's gifts to the max." Mathew said showing his claws which were still had needle like points much to Judy's discomfort.

"Didn't you get demerits?" Judy asked.

"Nope they said it was perfectly legal to do it." Mathew said with a toothy grin.

Not long after he said this the great smell of food got to the trio. They knew it was theirs. And they were right it was theirs. Mario set the plates down in front of the correct person smiled and left. Mathew sprinkled on the cheese he got mixed it in. Nick cut into the calzone and pulled it apart to let it cool off.

"Anyway I was meaning to ask how do you know Mario?" Judy asked.

"He's my brother." Mathew said with a smile after eating a bit of pasta.

"What!" Both Nick and Judy practically yelled.

"What? I don't see what's so surprising he looks just like me brown to the pattern on our fur." Mathew asked with a questioning expression.

"That I need to see. Call him over." Judy said still not believing a word.

With that Mathew produced a silver whistle and blew causing Mario to walk over after finishing at a table. Mathew stood next to his brother and produced the same blank expression. Mathew then waved Judy and Nick over for an examination.

The partners walked over and looked from head to tail even having Nick hoist her up to look at their faces. But the outcome was the same. They were in fact identical. Mathew then snapped his fingers twice and sighed several different things but the partners looked dumbfounded as Mario just nodded. As the twins walked off to the back room the partners just looked at each other shrugged and sat down. After a few minutes Mathew walked back with a smile.

"What happened?" Judy asked as he sat and started eating.

"Me and Mario played a game of darts I lost and owe him an extra twenty bucks." Mathew said with a chuckle.

"Man gambling will kill you I ought to know I gambled hundreds away before." Nick said with a smug grin.

"By the way what did you sigh over to Mario?" Judy asked feeling curious.

"Let's grab a drink and shoot darts." Mathew said signing out the same thing before.

"Wait something is wrong. It's you isn't it Mario?" Judy asked with a grin.

"Jigs up bro they caught on!" Mario yelled over to his doppelgänger.

"Aw what gave it away? Wait let me guess he smells more like dish soap." Mathew said walking over.

"Wow that is freaky I would not have noticed that if Carrots didn't catch on!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes the dish soap was the give away." Judy said with a smile.

"In that case looks like you owe me that drink Mario." Mathew said with a smug grin.

"Yea well let's get changed!" Mario said standing.

"Turner!" Someone yelled they turned to find the Cape buffalo standing behind them.

"Hey watch it these things are really sensitive." Mario whimpered rubbing his ears.

"Dude that is my boss we will have to turn and face smooth and easy you with your hands up." Mathew whispered. They did as said looking up as the Chief was taller then the duo. Mario had his arms in the air.

"Sir don't arrest either of us please I will do meter maid for a month if that is what it takes." Mathew said pleading.

"Normally I would do something about how he is impersonating an officer but I have to say this is really impressive." The Chief said with a nod.

"Really? If you think our act is good now just wait till you see the others there are five of us that look the exactly the same." Mathew said with a grin leaving the others silent.

"How do you think we stopped a robbery a while back without getting shot?" Mathew asked looking to his brother as he remembered then burst out laughing.

"Why is he laughing about that matter?" Bogo asked as he looked down.

"Because we caused the robbers to go insane and turn themselves in to get away from us and I was the one who ordered this performance." Mathew explained leaving an impressed Bogo.

"Whelp we have to switch roles again before the costumers start leaving." Mathew said grabbing his brother by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off. Coming back again only to have Judy sniff the air and give a thumbs up.

"This one is the Mathew who was transferred. Or is it?" Mathew questioned with a quizzical stare.

"Yea it is the first one." Judy said with annoyance in her voice.

By the time everyone finished Mathew payed off the bill and Mathew and his brother were in their respective clothes they were about to leave when a shot rang out and the window shattered. Mathew's eyes dilated down and so did Mario's they flipped the nearest tables and ducked down followed by Judy, Nick, and Bogo who was about to raise hell. Mathew closed one eye and acted like he was shooting a rifle then signed two, up ,three ,right with his hands. Mario nodded and Mathew signed of fight, sniper ,you stay and distract. Mario nodded Mathew the looked to the kitchen got close to the floor on all fours then when Mario lifted a hat up which was shot at instantly which signaled Mathew to go and go he did. Sliding under and over tables he burst through the doors of the kitchen. Running through he grabbed a large knife and burst out the restaurant's back door into a panicking crowd. Looking up at the building adjacent to the restaurant he saw the gleam of a scope. Putting the handle of the knife in his mouth he flicked his claws out and sprinted at the building.

Mathew then jumped up to the first row of windows and started scaling the building he climbed to the third row and stopped. He positioned himself so he would kick the attack against the wall when he swung through the window. The moment of truth came and he held his knife and let the sun reflect twice once then twice again. This was answer with a shot. Mathew then sung through the window kicking the sniper in the face and sending him crashing onto a table and grunting in pain. Mathew then dropped his knife but still grabbed the rifle and pointed it at the mammal who shot at them.

"ZPD put you hands above your head and lie down keeping your hands visible!" Barked Mathew and the mammal got up but froze upon seeing Mathew.

But he compiled to the orders and did as told. Mathew threw the gun out the window and retrieved his handcuffs. He knelt on the man's back bent his arms back and made a quick job cuffing him. Mathew stood him up and walked to the door. Holding the shooter with one hand he unlocked and opened the door with other. He then shoved the man out and started walking behind him. They marched out the lobby through the doors into the crowd were Bogo stood with a look of pride.

"Mister Turner not five hours here and you saved a countless number of people." He said grabbing the man and shoving the man into a car.

"No problem chief but I need to see my brother if he's alright." Mathew said with a tiered smile

As he started to walk away he heard everyone cringing at him. Some looked as if they were going to be sick. Others starred in horror at something behind Mathew.

"Um Mathew you need a doctor now!" Nick said as he called for a ambulance.

"Why I feel perfect tiered but perfect." Mathew said confused.

"You have a knife in your back Mathew!" Judy yelled out.

"I do? I don't feel a thing." Mathew said with a laugh.

"Okay man the doc will be here in a minute." Nick said hanging up.

At that moment Mario walked over to him. He looked shaken but not injured. The sirens were able to be heard and the ambulance pulled up seconds later.

"Quite the stunt you pulled but you are still alive!" Mario said laughing before Mathew was wheeled away.


	2. The past revived

As he was face down on the operating table he could feel the doctors poking and working on back. Even if there was a lot of morphine in his system he hates being asleep due to him being scared he will die. Then after about five more minutes the knife was finally out. But something wasn't right. It was not the only thing in him. There was also seven shards of glass smashed in the same area. One after another the came out some barbed, others fine, and one double pointed. Then came the stitches Mathew had to get seventy in total. But before he could be stitched up he felt tiered. He closed his eyes as he started to see a white light. He saw his grandparents and his father who was killed in a wreck months earlier.

Outside on the physical world the doctors were panicking. His blood type was rare and they had no donors for it. They saw his co workers gathered in the lobby and a nurse ran out to ask if any of them had that blood type. Then as if a miracle a young blindingly white tiger raised her hand and volunteered to give some blood. Mathew woke after a few hours and the doc finished stitching. Mathew was then told was told to take it easy for about four weeks. He was wrapped in gaze ,given pain killers ,and was sent on his way. His badge and all his valuables he had when he came in were given back to him then he walked to the main doors. As he was leaving he noticed two things, one it was dawn and the second the whole ZPD was there waiting.

"Well I have been jabbed with needle, stabbed , shoot at, and fell asleep on an operating table. But there hasn't been a 999 in my career and I plan to keep it like that." Mathew said getting everyone's attention as he walked out. The department looked over to see him standing there smiling.

"Man you had us worried but why are you in only the bottom half of your uniform?" Nick asked as Judy looked away but peaked back at him hiding a blush.

"The top has been stained with blood and torn to hell. That knife wasn't the only thing to get me." Mathew said with a shrug." Hey chief Bogo you think I can order a new uniform?" Mathew asked the buffalo.

"Yea we can get one in a day or two. You still got you badge?" He asked noticing he can't wear it at the moment.

"Yup and all my other things I had. Are in this bag. Wait, Fuck they took my knife! I'll be back." Mathew said growling noticing his knife was gone.

Mathew went over to the doc that worked on him. He noticed Mathew his were blazing red with anger.

"My knife was made of a single solid steel piece with nylon wrapped around it. Were did you put it?" Mathew growled walking closer as the doctor backed away.

"That is the blade we removed sir we put it in a dish along with the glass. I was just about to toss it but here." The doctor said raising the blade by the loop that acts as a pommel.

Mathew grabbed it wiped the blood stained piece off on his pant leg and returned it to its sheath. With his knife back he lightened up. The smiled nodded and left back to his friends leaving a terrified doctor in his wake. He got back to his friends who were giving him a confused and slightly scared faces.

"Hey what's wrong? I don't have another knife in my back do I?" Mathew joked which earned some laughs and smiles from his co workers and friends.

"Welcome back Turner." Bogo said with a slight smile happy with his new worker's attitude.

"Good to be back. But I don't know were I was can anyone clue me in?" Mathew said with clear confusion.

"You died mid operation. That was because of blood loss so one of us had to donate and it happens to be your new partner." Benjamin said with a sad voice but brightened up on the second part.

"Wow I died? That's bloody awesome! Anyway before I get distracted again who is my new partner?" Mathew said disregarding the fact that he died but he was sure to repay that someone who had saved his hide.

"Yea your new partner is Angelina Arctic. She donated quite the amount to save you." Fangmire said as he carried the girl over and standing her in front of him and opposite Mathew.

"I take it your Angelina?" Mathew asked seeing that she did not like being in front of everyone.

"Yea." Was the reply she gave as she looked away a blush really clear on her muzzle.

"Well anyway who stabbed me?" Mathew asked as he looked to the chief.

"He is a weasel named Duke Weaselton and he has a grudge against Carrots." Nick explained as Judy looked nervous as if he wold run around the lobby guns blazing at any moment.

"Well I know whose through the I'm going to rip out next. We're is he held?" Mathew asked cracking his knuckles as his coworkers looked rather uneasy.

"You aren't serious are you?" Bogo asked.

"Course not well anyway what time is it?" Mathew asked seeing that he didn't have his watch."

"Nine o'clock in the evening on the twenty second." Nick said checking his phone.

"Well out for a few hours okay well I got to go unpack expect me at work tomorrow." Mathew said waving his hand behind his head as he walked out the door.

"Well that is one strong mammal your lucky Angela." Judy squeezed like a school girl.

"Ya I'll be happy to work with him." Angela said rather quiet.

"Hey guys take a look at this." Nike said rather surprised at what he was looking at.

The whole department gathered around him and what they saw or rather heard amazed them all. On Nicks phone was a band called mirror image playing a song with a rock style. The song itself was something called Living on a Prayer. But they all noticed one thing they all looked like Mathew. But they also noticed they were good. Real good. After the song the singer walked forward and introduced himself. What he said impressed everyone. His name was Mathew Turner and his brothers were Mario on guitar, Mark on Drums , and Mason on the keyboard and together they were mirror image and rightfully so.

"Wow that's Mathew. I didn't know he could do something like that!" Angela exclaimed after hearing her partner's voice.

"Guys look at the date it was sung only one year ago.!" Nick yelled over the talking officers.

"Wow just wow." Judy said unknown to them Mathew heard the song being played and he walked back in.

"Ladies and gentlemen you have seen a man that died moths ago." Mathew said freezing the whole crowd . "But then again I never really gave up on the music world." Mathew said looking off into space.

"Why did you leave?" Angela spoke up.

"Joined the force pulse the fame got old. The guys and I still play sometimes." Mathew said thinking.

"Really you still play? You are really good." Benjamin gushed.

"Yup look up the songs knocking on Heaven's door, Sweet Child O' Mine, TNT, Highway to Hell, It's my Life, And many more me and the guys preformed all those. But we can always pick up were we left off. We all live in Zootopia now and can preform on the street." Mathew explained as he walked out with the other officers on his tail.

"Really wow but when can you do it?" Angela asked.

"Whenever we have time so Sunday if I can get everyone together then we see were it can go." Mathew explained. He pulled his phone out and searched through his contacts. Till he found his brother's numbers. He called each one and told them to get ready to rock in the park next Sunday.

When he finally got home he found his brothers standing in the hallway by his room. He would have mistook them for attackers if they didn't look just like him and wearing the jackets they were all given to wear. After brief niceties they went into the apartment to start planning the gig. He called Benjamin who said he would have posters all over Zootopia in one day.

As the hours rolled by the gig was all planed out and ready to go. They planed out the smallest details. They planned to sing their biggest hits. They included Sweet Child O'Mine, Never Stop Believing, Knocking on Heaven's Door, and Paradise City. He also told Bogo of his plans and asked if he could tell those on patrol tomorrow which included himself to post the flyers they had printed. He agreed and told him that he was expecting a show. Mathew told him he was going to give him one.

At about one in the mourning the wolves went home to gather their instruments. Mathew lay on his bed tiered out both mentally and physically. So he closed his eyes and no sooner he was out. The buzzer to his alarm went off in what seemed like minutes. He tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes and got up strolled over to his chest, retrieved his suit case took a field outfit out went to the bathroom cut the bandages off and showered to wake himself better. He saw dirt and dried blood wash down the drain. Then he shook the water from himself and put on his uniform. He was also told to take his riot gear with him. So he folded his claw proof and bullet proof armor. He also took his helmet which could have splatter proof face mask attached or need it be a gas mask. Packed them away in his bag which he shook out minutes before hand.

He then walked down the sidewalk when he saw a familiar rabbit walking not rive yards away. He took advantage of the crowd and walked faster. He reached his target and with one motion lifter and turned her so she looked directly in his eyes. She was shocked for a minute but soon got over it.

"What's up Peter Cotton Tail?" Asked Mathew in a mocking voice. But he smiled anyway.

"Nothing much. What's up with yourself? Heard you are carrying all your riot gear." She said as Mathew sat her on his stuffed bag.

"Yea chief said I need it in my locker by today or it will be meter maid duty for about one week. Hey there are a pack of cigarettes in one of the drink pockets of my bag and lighter in a metal box grab it for me please." Mathew pleaded as Judy put her hand in the bag to find an iron box with a inscription of a microphone on it. Judy handed it over and he pulled a cigarette out and lit it. He took one toke on it before blowing a spinning smoke ring.

"You should not smoke you know?" Judy said more than asked.

"Yea that is why I smoke one pack in two months. They help ease the nerves." Mathew said nonchalantly.

In five minutes they got to a café. Mathew ordered a coffee,carrot juice, and dozen doughnuts. He paid the cashier then handed Judy the carrot juice. They walked down to the station five minutes early. Mathew didn't see Benjamin at his desk so he placed the doughnuts down grabbed a marker and wrote "Thanks Benji" and dropped Judy off in front of the Bull Pen then went to his new locker. He placed his things in an orderly fashion grabbed the anti claw armor put it on then went into the Bull Pen singing a bit of Dream On. He opened the door and stood for about one minute before Bogo came from his office holding stacks of papers in his hand.

"Sit now we have three things on the docket. Number one we have a rockstar among us." He pointed to Mathew and Mathew stood nodded and sat back down.

"Number two we are going to spread these flyers to advertise his next gig and we are all invited by his own orders." The officers really liked that.

"And finally number three for the past days we have found dead mammals. Predator and prey alike. They have all been killed in a clean execution fashion. We are to bring the killer to justice as fast and efficiently as possible. Any questions?" Bogo roared and Mathew raised his hand.

"What is it Turner?" Bogo asked annoyed.

"They were all killed by a gang called The Pack. They have been everywhere. We had three cases in Alpine County before I came here. I arrested a leader on my fourth year in the furce. Then on the day I was to say a speech and accept a reward. The rest Hopes and Wilde know."Mathew said as the rest of Officers looked on in shock and puzzlement.

"That all Turner?" Bogo asked.

"Yes sir." Was Mathew's snappy reply.

"Very well you know your positions and were you are to patrol today so let's get a move on!" Bogo said handing out the flyers to the officers as they passed.

As Mathew received his and was walking out he thought he saw the chief mouth thanks. He passed through the lobby to see Clawhouser munching on the doughnuts he received. And handing out flyers to the people that came to him as he took their complaints. Then out of the corner of his eye his saw somebody pull a gun out of his jacket. Mathew walked cautiously to the side resting his hand on his dart gun as discretely as he could. The mammal didn't notice him. Then the shot rang out.

"Everyone on the ground now!" Came the orders but before he could do anything the dart made its way into the animal's arm.

Mathew rushed over kicked the gun away and cuffed the man. He then dragged him off to a holding cell. After he got back he saw that everything was back as it was. Only this time the people took much notice of him as he walked passed to his squad car. He could hear whispers of "That's the man who saved us." Or "isn't he one of those mirror image guys?"

He got to the car to see Angela sitting on the hood. He smiled and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned on the radio on to listen to the rock station. But right after he did he heard an announcement that made him smile.

The voice said." Good morning Zoooootopia today we have some good news. The band Mirror Image will play in the park in the city square this Sunday! What's more is that the lead singer Mathew Turner is now one of Zootopia's finest and just stopped a shooting at the ZPD!" Now in his honor we are playing one of his songs Living on a Prayer." Then as the music played Mathew started singing making Angela guck in awe at his vocals.

They got to the pace they were to patrol that day to see a coyote sparky painting on a wall. Mathew sighed and got out walked behind the teen and tapped his shoulder. He saw in the teen's eyes that he was scared. But then he saw admiration.

"Wow it's you! I can't believe that I am standing in front of the best rockstar that Zootopia has ever seen!" The teen said as he smiled.

"Ya it's me now mind telling me why you are painting on the wall?" Mathew asked slightly curious of what he was painting.

"Oh that I have the permission of Lionheart to spray the walls with the backdrop of the climate here is the certificate." He said holding up a peace of paper.

"Okay this is great and all but I still have to ask Lionheart if it's legit or not. It's nothing against you but these things can be faked easy anymore. Can you take a seat here till I get this in." Mathew said with a slight frown.

"Yea okay I understand." The teen said not giving Mathew any trouble.

"Okay." Mathew said smiling at the break he got.

When he got into the car he radioed Bogo and asked him if the teen's statement was true. The answer made Mathew happy. The statement was true and the teen was aloud to do what he did. Mathew then got out and told the teen he was in the clear and wrote down a pass for any future trouble regarding the painting. He sighed his name on the paper and handed it to the teen then he asked something that made the boy beam. He asked if he could paint his name on the wall. The teen said yes and Mathew took up a paint stick shock it, and signed his name on a leaf. Then he stepped back thanked the boy and continued his rounds with Angela.

The rest of the day was quiet and they posted all of the flyers. Then they got into the car and this time Angela drove them to base. That day was Wednesday only four days were left for practice. They did their reports and left for home. Mathew went to a local bar for a beer. And maybe a game of pool. As he stepped in he noticed two things it was a karaoke bar and that Nick and Judy were there. As soon as he noticed them they noticed him. Nick flagged him down and told him to take a seat. He sat ordered a draft and they told him to sing. He agreed told the owner that he was singing Dream On. The owner said okay and Mathew climbed on stage as the owner read out his name and the song he was performing. Most of the bar turned in surprise as Mathew started the song. The opening music started and Mathew took a breath then started with the same voice he used when he first preformed the song.

Every time when I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face getting clearer

The past is gone

It went by, like dusk to dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybody's got the dues in life to pay

I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life

Is books, written pages

Live and learn from fools and

From sages

You know it's true, oh

All these feelings come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears

Sing with me, just for today

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

Sing with me, just for today

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Dream until your dreams come true

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Dream until your dreams come true

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Dream on

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

Sing with me, just for today

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

Sing with me, just for today

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.

After he finished the crowd was shocked then they erupted into applause. He took his seat next to the famous officers and drank his beer with a smile. Judy was the first to talk.

"Mathew that was perfect just like you sang when you first preformed!" Judy exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup that was the goal. Now I've still got to unpack see you two tomorrow." Mathew said with a sorry smile.

"Oh well see you tomorrow then." Nick said rather down.

With that Mathew paid his bill and left for home. He got home at seven o'clock and he was beat but he had a goal. He packed his things into drawers and shelves. Then at nine o'clock he finally got to bed which he fell on grateful for some rest.


	3. The shotgun butcher at the bank

The next day Mathew got up showered comes his fur down and dressed. He holstered dart gun, 9mm Berret, and his knife. He slipped on his regular armor opened the door went outside and locked up his apartment to find Judy walking down the hall and looked up at him. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Encore encore!" She practically yelled as she clapped her paws.

"Fine okay you win chose a song." Mathew said smiling.

"Okay how about you sing Never Stop Believing." Judy said with a grin holding her carrot pen behind her back.

"Fine here it goes I've already got the background music started." Mathew said clearing his throat. He positioned himself on a busy corner and let lose.

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

By this time people started staring at him as if he went insane. But people were taping all the same.

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on

Now they got an idea on who was singing.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Now the crowd started to thicken up. People lifting children on their shoulders to see Mathew preform.

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on, and on, and on

Now Nike found Judy and stared at Mathew then at Judy and got an idea why he was singing before his show.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

The crowd was looking around but they were playing on air guitars or miming Mathew.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

They were now completely enravled in the song that seemed to sum up a lot of their lives and what the city stood for.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlights, people

As they kept listening they seemed to be looking on calendars or pocketbooks.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

When Mathew finished and opened his eyes he looked somewhat shocked to see a crow of people flock around him. They were all chanting and cheering his name. Then there was a siren that spooked all of them away. Apparently Judy called up every officer in the city to watch Mathew preform a song. They were all lined up on the wall opposite the building holding up phones or cameras. Looking as smug as Nick for they have heard a piece they could use to throw him to a stadium performing before hundreds or thousands. Angela sat next to Clawhouser on a part of the wall. They booth had their mouths open and phones out. Benjamin broke the silence with a hooray which everyone else followed. Then they all sped off to work. In his squad car Mathew made up a way to get back at Judy for this. He was putting her on stage with him and his band as a backup singer.

They got to the department on time and went in for briefing. Judy was smart but sometimes stupid as she emailed his last department the time and date of Mathew's show. With Mathew watching. She then turned and covered her phone.

"I already saw it you fluff ball and I already made up my mind how I will repay you for the video of this morning. You will be on that stage with me singing as a backup. No questions asked understood?" Mathew said with a grim face as Judy gulped.

"Yes understood we all have recording of this morning so do I see?" Judy said happy as she hit the record button playing the song back.

Mathew sank in his chair thinking of something else he could do then he saw his chance. Bogo just came into the room looking as jolly as per usual.

"Okay people same news as yesterday but we have a problem. There is a huge robbery going down in city square. Full riot gear is a must along with live amo. We have permission to use lethal force. Just don't go nuts. That means you officer Walnut!" Bogo said directing all attention to a jittery squirrel in the back.

"Yes sir!" Was everyone's reply.

Mathew and everyone headed to the changing room and grabbed their armor. Mathew clipped on the plastic face mask to his helmet and got shotgun slugs from the top of his locker. He then ran to his car to find Angela looking shaky. He grabbed a cigarette lit it and drew a breath before handing it over. She looked at it and as steady as she could grabbed it took a deep breath and swallowed the smoke before exhaling slowly. She then looked much more relaxed and handed the smoke back to Mathew who stuck it between his teeth. He switched on the siren and lights and slammed on the gas. In nothing flat they were at the bank. Mathew got out grabbed a shotgun aimed it at the door and waited. He was given the order to advance to the door. He nodded grabbed the cigarette put it out on a pad on his paw, flipped the visor down and walked forward.

At that moment the thieves blew up the door. Duffel bags in one hand AK 47s in the other. Mathew who was on the top step only the yards away from the explosion was launched back and crashed into his own car. The force of the initial blast knocked the wind out of him but the crash made him cough up some blood. He lifted the visor spat flipped it down and marched back forward shotgun ready. The thieves saw him and instantly aimed looked through the mask to see a rockstar behind it but there was a problem. That problem was that he was standing up to them armed. They nodded and dropped their bags and gripped their weapons with both hands. They then opened up releasing their whole mags into the lone wolf standing like a rock in front of his friends protecting them. After Mathew fell forward he grunted. He wore both sets of armor but he knew they were going to need replaced.

He looked up and saw the thieves panicking. Unknowingly they have wasted all their rounds and the man to receive them wasn't bleeding. Mathew stood up loose rounds trickling off him and landing on the sidewalk.

He picked up his gun and walked forward letting a low growl followed by a loud long howl sound. He took the safety off and shot once. The round went into the front attacker blowing his head off his blood and head remains splattering on the other three men and Mathew's mask and armor. He pumped the fore end sending a smoking shell out. He then turned to the next man who charged meaning to use his stock as a club. Mathew simply let him come in then as he was five feet away he sent a shot through his chest leaving a hole in its wake. The bear collapsed there leaving Mathew to repeat the loading of the next round. The other two were really scared but still held their ground. Mathew walked forward the next one stepped forward. He had a bayonet attached to the gun. He stabbed and slashed wildly hopping to land a hit. He managed to slash Mathew's upper arm. Mathew simply looked at the wound and held his gun up.

He emptied the rest of his amo into the bear. He shot till nothing was left of his arms or legs. He then let the howling bear try to get up. The bear sat up to Mathew's hip height. Mathew then brought his gun back by the muzzle. He then swung. The stock of his gun smashing the face of the bear in. The bear still gurgling on his blood was silenced when Mathew finished the messy job. He simply loaded another round into his gun and shot blowing the bear's head away. The last bear had seen every last one of his comrades die by Mathew's hands. He had one last trick left up his sleeve or in his case in his pocket. The last bear still had his pistol. He dropped his rifle and drew it. Shooting into Mathew's arm. Mathew saw this then proceeded to draw his pistol finishing the job with one last round. The bullet from Mathew's pistol hit the final attacker between his eyes. The area around Mathew was cover in red the pillars in the entrance were splattered with red. There were also several rivers of blood running down the stairs and polling in the lot in front of the bank. Mathew walked to the front lifted his mask lit a cigarette and walked down much to the horror or his co workers. But they noticed something. His eyes were dilated and wild. They were not the usual happy go lucky ones they saw when looking at them.

"Turner you okay?" Bogo asked not being able to tell Mathew's injuries due to the amount of blood on him.

"Sir my left arm has been shot and slashed. I will require stitches." Mathew said finishing his smoke.

Mathew got up and shed his armor and walked to the bank. Once inside he splashed water in his face and cleaned his hands and arms. He took care of were his injuries were and tried to clean around them. He walked back outside and went to the medical station were they stitched and bandaged his arm. He then went to his partner. She was mortified at what he did.

"How did you do that!? Just how could you take that beating then kill them?" Angela asked inquiring how he could do anything after a baggage of bullets.

"Split personality." Mathew said as if it were normal. "Had both sides since I was a pup. Me and my brothers all have it." He continued.

"Well that explains it." Angela said.

Back at the station Mathew filled out his paperwork and ordered new riot gear and claw proof vest both wold come in the next day. He then went home without anything new surprising him. He then grabbed a beer out of his fridge drank it, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. Only three more days till the concert remained.


	4. A bomb threat and useful information

In the three days he was operated on twice! But it was nothing serious he got lucky at the bank. He was also great full for the friends he made. As he stretched the sleep away he practiced his songs that he would preform but after one or two he was really feeling it. The wound he obtained at the explosion which was several fractured ribs limited his breath. So he called his bros up to tell them then after calling Mark and Mason he called up Mario. He finished his call by prepossessing that they could switch up the show a bit. By that he meant the band would switch up the positions after a song. The perk of growing up with so many look a likes was they all had learned the other's instrument and were able to play at any time. So he decided to make it a game. They said at the end of the show they would see who in the crowd could guess we're Mathew was. Mathew cleared the plan and it was set.

Then after finishing his morning routine Mathew opened the door and walked out meeting Judy outside. By the way she stood she was waiting and her ears were perked up indicating that she heard everything. The duo then stopped at their usual coffee spot and picked up the morning necessaries. Mathew got himself a cinnamon roll and coffee while Judy got her usual carrot juice. As they were turning to leave a hooded man with a knife started screaming for the money. Mathew put his food and drink down then walked to the robber tapped him twice on the shoulder and drew his hand back. As soon as the assailant turned to face him Mathew swung his hand with all his might. The hit landed dead center of the man's head knocking him out instantly. Mathew then proceeded to cuff him then he finished his roll. After he was done he draped the man over his shoulders and carry him out the door to the station with Judy trailing him coffee in hand giggling all the way.

When he got to the station Clawhouser looked scarred from something. As Mathew approached the desk and greeted him the man started to wake. As Mathew put him down Bogo turned the corner with blazing eyes that were spelling out murder. The chief crossed the room in three strides.

"You better have a good resign for being late Turner!" He shouted looking down at the wolf glaring daggers.

"Apprehended a robber at Pawbucks sir." Mathew said holding his ground.

"Is that so then were is he!?" Bogo asked still shouting.

"Well shit he bolted I'll be back soon." Mathew said getting on all fours like the beast he was.

Then when the door opened again Mathew sped out at top speed catching the man's sent instantly. He pounded his paws off the pavement at a ferocious pace catching up fast. Then as if out of luck Mathew saw the robber running at full speed but still slow compared with Mathew's pace. The officer then used his head to judge were to leap, how fast he needed to go, and if there were any alleys he could dodge in. He knew there were none so he pounced as soon as he could. He landed on the man's back pinning him.

"It's ZPD that means you stand down and wait till I get to you!" Mathew snarled in his ear.

"He's coming and you can't stop him no matter how hard you try." The man said laughing then Mathew heard a quiet clicking and ticking.

Mathew flipped the man over and pulled the hoodie up. What he saw shocked him to the core. The man was carrying a bomb on his chest. The charge was five sticks of dynamite taped to a vest with a clock in the center.

"Fuck BOMB everyone get away now and stay at least fifty yards away!" Mathew said grabbing his knife and started cutting the vest off.

After a minute of struggling work the vest was off and Mathew threw it in a aluminum bin then tossed it into a dumpster. Heaving five cinder blocks onto the lid. Then the moment came the people who were on the other side of the street were watching. Mathew then got clear dragging the Hyena by the muzzle over to the crowd. He then unlocked one of the cuffs and linked his hands to a traffic pole. Then the explosion came. It was loud but it hadn't did anything due to the containment. The people had their ears covered and were shocked. Mathew then proceeded to frisk the Hyena on the spot much to his dismay.

Finding nothing Mathew dragged him back to the station keeping a paw on this neck till he got there. After receiving several calls about an officer stopping a bomb threat with nothing but his knife and wits. Bogo now slightly less mad stood were he was waiting. The precinct gathered in the main lobby waiting for a hero's return. Then as Mathew entered through the door everyone started cheering and yelling. Then the Hyena that Mathew arrested was noticed. Soon the mammal was in an integration room with a very mad Bogo. Mathew was in there with him as support or encouragement. Angela ,Judy ,and Nick were behind the one way mirror watching.

"Why don't we start off with a simple question shall we? What were you doing with a bomb strapped to your chest!?" Bogo asked raising his voice to the max at the second question.

"Well isn't it obvious? My mission was to bomb Sirrah Square ant noon!" The hyena exclaimed laughing like a mad man.

"Okay next one why would you?" Bogo asked keeping his tone level.

"For my service to The Pack." The hyena said with pride before howling in pain for Mathew drew a claw and made a long cut down his arm.

"Give us a real answer scum!" Mathew said growling which earned a surprise look from Bogo and horrified faced from the three behind the screen.

"Now I will ask you one that better be the truth of I will put your eye out understand?" Mathew asked walking behind the chair and placing the claw inches away from his eye. The mammal scared now nodded.

"Good now who exactly sent you name and address are required. " Mathew said in a dark and cold voice that made everyone shutter.

"I'll never tell! Never!" The hyena exclaimed now more stupid than brave.

"Suit yourself Chief you should probably get out. Same goes to you three!" Mathew said towards the mirror.

The officers left Mathew there with the man. Soon Mathew went to work. Taking aim he moved his claw forward and with a second to spare the hyena yelled stop.

"Fine I'll talk his name is Mr. Maus and he is located at 3003 Barker Drive in Tundra town huge place can miss it." He gave everything he needed.

"Good now was that so hard?" Mathew asked knocking on the door and it opened.

"Say anything freely?" Bogo asked.

"Yup name and all everything's ready for an arrest but I think it would be best for me to wait till my gear came in." Mathew said as he walked to his desk.

"It's all in Turner this time go with tranquilizer darts." Chief said handing the supplies out.

After the papers and report were filled and everything was done Mathew had some down time to he went down the stairs to the shooting range. He had his service weapon out goggles on and earplugs in. Then he he aimed took a breath and fired off the weapon once,twice,three,four times he fired it off each one hitting it's mark. After a second he did the next burst same area. Then the last burst hit the kill zone like the others and reduced it to a hole. Then he put another clip in from there he just messed around. He shot a fave up with eyes and a with it's mouth smiling he then made him look like a bad guy slanting the eyebrows to add that effect. He pressed the button to send the target forward. He grabbed the paper target and replaced it but saving the one he shot up. He proceeded to use his pistol for three more clips then he left. In his hand he had two suspicious paper men. He then taped both to the sides of his cubicle. He then cut out a knife for one and a paper gun for the other. Tapping them to their hands. As he finished he clocked out for the night. He dropped by a bar were a bright orange vixen got him a scotch. He drank it down, paid, and left.

At his apartment he undressed went to the bathroom and showered. As he walked out he was surprised to see Angela sitting on the couch. She looked to see him in nothing but fur and turned away blushing. If Mathew didn't know her he would have thought that she was born scarlet. He dashed to his room dressed in a pair of shorts and shirt then sat across from her.

"Don't get me wrong here I like ya but what in the Lord's good name are you doing here?" Mathew asked.

"Thought you could protect me. My apartment was ransacked and there was a death threat stabbed into the wall." Angela let out nearly crying.

"Okay. You can stay here till we figure this out." Mathew said leading her to his room.

Mathew grabbed his Beret 9mm and loaded it walked to the door he then rigged it to make a loud bang if anyone tried to enter. He locked the windows but didn't bother rigging them. He then laid on the couch and clicked the gun on safety. He knew that the door and window were the only ways in or out. Flinging a blanket over himself he placed the gun under his pillow his paw still on it.

The next hours were quiet then came the bang he was ready to face. The door was open but the only thing he saw was Judy fear in her face. Mathew was wide awake and had the gun pointed at he forehead.

"Oops sorry Whiskers Angela is in the bedroom due to someone threatening her and wrecking her apartment. Gues im her guardian till we resolve it." Mathew said lowering the gun and climbing off the couch and stretching.

"Really now this I have ta see." Judy said walking to the bedroom with Mathew in toe. As they opened the door they found Angela in the middle of changing and half naked.

"Well at least this is something I won't forget for a while." Said Mathew who dodged a shoe but not a punch that Judy sent his way. With that Mathew walked in grabbed his uniform and left to change in the living room.

Judy had to notice how clean everything was. She also caught sight of a dull gleam under the pillow. It was one of Mathew's Bowie knives but to her it was a sword. She put it back and left to find Mathew finishing up by putting on his claw prof armor. She nodded and after a minutes wait Angela walked out to join them. The three walked to the same Pawbucks and got their breakfast. The day was rather dull and after a good day on patrol Mathew and Angela were back at the department. They wrote reports for that day fielded them and headed home it was Saturday night. Mathew set his alarm and went to sleep in his bed forgetting that Angela was already there.


	5. Another truth and criminal revealed

Noticing his mistake he quickly got up and left as quiet as possible. But before he could fall asleep on the couch the door was busted down by a battling ram (pun intended) rushed through the debris and held a gun to Mathew's head.

"Your coming with us." Was all he said before he dragged Mathew down the halls.

"Fine but when you find I have nothing to tell don't let it get your goat." Mathew said cracking up.

"Oh em goodness stop." The ram said before dragging the wolf out with the help of one more while the other three watched.

"Okay but let me write up a note for my band before you do." Mathew said remembering that his gig was the next day.

"Fine but no funny stuff." The ram said he let go.

"No problem." Mathew said before running to his room for a pad and paper. He wrote down that he was going to be under hospital surveillance for awhile abut he said to go on without him. But before he left he took a knife and carved out the icon used by the PACK in the ceiling and scratched " responsible " around it. This only took a minute or so so it didn't raise suspicion he returned with the note and one of the henchman read it over and gave the thumbs or hooves up. Then they were off. As he got to the hideout used by that section of the PACK the Rams and other mammals strapped him down and nailed his paws to the chair and wooden floor. They then attached wires to the nails and the wires ran to a generator.

"Okay now then let me start by asking who are you and how did you stumble on our actions?" A sheep asked as he walked in.

"The docket of the chief like any other officer on duty. I was the one assigned to it. Then the method of killing was similar to what I saw in Alpine county and records from several police stations around the country. So with that in mind I connected two and two then knew who was responsible." Mathew added. "As for my name Mathew Turner. Serial number 09924 and as for my rank it is first sergeant." Mathew finished earning nods.

"Next one why are you after my little organization?" The sheep asked pulling up a chair and sitting down backwards putting his hooves across the top and resting his head there.

"Better question is why not? I mean a sniper then bomber followed by a man attacking the precinct? Man you are practically calling for war." Mathew said with an chuckle.

"Ya next one what is the prison were my leaders are at?" The sheep asked.

"That would be classified." Mathew said with a hard pokerface.

"Really how. About. Now?" The sheep said flipping a switch sending a burst of electricity through Mathew's body.

"Ouch. Stop. That. Hurts." Mathew deadpanned.

"Hugh tuff are we? How about now?" The sheep said as he turned up the wattage that run in each burst.

"Nope still classified police stuff but hey what is your name?" Mathew practically sang as the electricity cracked and shot sparks at the nails.

"Douglas white. Bellwether's lab assistant but general of this part of the PACK. And why is this not working?" Doug asked as he turned the knob up again.

"Nice to meet you Doug! And might I say you just screwed yourself and your gang." Mathew said happy as ever. "Hey do any of you guys smell burnt fur or is it just me?" He continued as he sniffed the air.

"No it's definitely you." One of the henchmen laughed at the wolf whose fur stood up and a large grey cotton ball.

"What do you mean screwed I made sure nobody followed us here!?" Doug asked panicking.

"Well you see the ZPD had outfitted Mr. Turner here with a tracker in case of something like this happened." A loud voice boomed _being_ recognized by Mathew immediately as Bogo.

"Hey chief shocking that I would see you out here at a time like this." Mathew said chuckling at his pun.

"Quite Turner! Now Douglas surrender now we have you surrounded!" Bogo yelled as several mammals crashed through the windows surrounding him and his crew.

"Fine but I hope you like a officer with a shocking personality!" Doug said flipping the switch again.

"Wow you suck at this people I don't feel a thing!" Mathew called as the squad of SWAT gunned him and his accomplices down with sleeping darts before shutting the machine down. As Bogo walked up he could see some sparks flying from Mathew's fur. He also could smell something cooking. He looked at Mathew who had steam coming from his hands and feet. Looking at the nails he saw they were glowing red under the white hot wires.

"How can you not feel that Turner you are literally cooking here?" Bogo asked concerned.

"I'm numb." Was his answer.

"Oh well that explains a lot." Bogo said getting a pair of pliers and wire cutters. Soon he and another officer cut him out.

Soon every officer knew what happened and at the same time paramedics were called in to check on Mathew. They came up with nothing and said he was fine. After he got home again it was about four in the morning. So Mathew just took a shower to wash the char marks from his fur. After he dried off and put on his uniform before he polished his badge to a golden shine, then after that was finished he cleaned his service pistol and dart gun. Checking the time again he saw it was five thirty and so he woke Angela up. She rolled out of the bed and immediately smelled something cooked off of Mathew's fur.

"Mmm what is that delicious smell?" She asked as she sniffed at the air following her nose to Mathew.

"That would be me." He said as she spotted that his hands and feet had been bandaged.

"What happened to you!?" She shouted as she pointed to the injuries.

"The PACK tried to fry me last night." Mathew stated.

"Now get your uniform on or we will be late!" Mathew said tossing her the blue and black outfit that he already had on.

"Yea okay and let me guess Bogo walked in with the SWAT team around and gunned them down and shut Ol'Sparky down?" Angela asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Yes he did." Was Mathew's answer earning a dumbfounded expression from his partner. Hearing the silence he walked out to get his keys and all the back stage passes for later.

He did not have to wait long before Angela walked out ready as ever. They jogged to precinct one but they went to Snarlbucks beforehand. Mathew ordered a coffee with six shot expresso. After paying they were off again when they got to precinct one they were greeted by a happy Clawhouser who was talking to both Nick and Judy.

"Well if it isn't Sparky the Wonder Wolf." Nick yelled as Mathew walked up.

"Funny Wilde that was truly shocking!" Mathew said laughing.

"Wow Mathew just wow." Was all the girls could say as Clawhouser face palmed.

"Cheese and Crackers guys please don't use those puns." Judy groaned out.

"Okay I'll try to keep them at a minimum now Clawhouser hand these out to any officers that pass by. Here are your backstage passes and tickets for every concert for the remainder of our lives these go to all the officers especially you guys." Mathew said handing two boxes filled with the cards.

Nick, Judy, Clawhouser, and Angela took theirs from a box and put them in their pockets or around their necks. Then after this the two pairs of partners climbed the ramp to the bull pen. Sitting in the back row as per usual not long after they sat down Bogo marched in with seven binders. Taking his spot behind the podium he took notice to the recently interrogated officer.

"Alright sit now can you tell us why you are gracing us with your presents Officer Turner?" He asked as all heads turned to see the wolf in question sitting in his chair bandaged hands folded.

"I work here sir." Was Mathew's reply.

"Yes it you do work here but after what happened last night I thought you would be in your bed asleep." Bogo said.

"I would if you gave me leave for today oh and before I forget everyone is to drop by Clawhouser to get their life long concert tickets and backstage passes." This drew the pen into chaos of cheering, howling ,and trumpeting.

"Fine then Turner to make it clear you have the day off. And thank you for being bait for that section of the PACK." Bogo said as Mathew got up and got ready to leave. He walked all the way home and then collapsed on his bed quickly falling asleep. He woke again to a knock at his door. Checking the time he saw it was only 12:00 pm he got up and dragged himself to the door. As he opened it he saw his door and saw that his brothers were there.

"Hey there guys what's up?" Mathew asked still half asleep.

"Nothing much I am shocked that in the time that you were in the force you haven't had anything to tell." Mario said smirking at his pun.

"Funny man really historical are ya here for some rehearsal for the gig later or what?" Mathew asked.

"Yea first we need to go over a song list then we must need to practice them." Mark said walking into the apartment.

"Okay you have any requests boys?" Mason asked.

"Yea how about we play Thunderstruck, Back in Black, and To Those About to Rock we Salute You." Mark said.

"We should also throw a few early ones in. I'm talking Knocking on Heavens door, Stairway to Heaven, Sweet Child O Mine." Mathew said giving easy going songs in.

"How about TNT, Rock you Like a Hurricane, You shock me all Night Long, Pour Some sugar on me, and No One Like You?" Mathew asked listing his favorite songs that they preformed.

"Boys we got our list now we can really knock Zootopia dead with our return." Mason said as he finished writing the songs all down.

"We should play in Sahara Square one of these days that will bring out the crowd." Mathew suggested.

"Yea it will." Mario admitted thinking of the crowds already.

"Let's do this Mirror Image is back!" Mark shout putting his paw out.

"And we are not going anywhere anytime soon." Mathew said putting his paw on top of Mark's to be joined by Mason and Mario.

"Let us head to the studio to practice." Mario said walking out to be followed by everyone else.

 **Let me stop there before I get ahead of myself I will be taking a small break from this fanfic to focus on some others but I will keep writing anytime I can see you soon!**


	6. Important notice

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated this story in ages but I lost intersect so with that being said this story is up for adoption be the first to pm me and you will get it.**


End file.
